


偷窥6

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥6

6  
李东海做了个很长很长的梦。  
梦里的他独自活在海上的一叶方舟上，四周都是漂荡的海流。偶尔的船只经过，都是穿着他的小舟驶远了。方圆几百里好像没有人能看得到他，他也不知道这样晃晃荡荡的独自活了多久。  
直到有日，不知道哪个方向的大海传来一束光，照到了他的小舟上。然后他被人四肢捆着拥在了怀里，脚终于踏在了别的土地上。  
只是李东海太久没和人接触，他着急的想挣脱捆绑，着急下好像还踢了谁一脚。  
“嘶…”李东海听到了到抽气的声音，迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼，看到有个男人跪在自己面前，正抵着脑袋揉着自己的额头，吓得李东海马上往后退，忽然觉得自己动弹不得，低头看发现杯子被自己紧紧的缠在一起。他就好像个毛毛虫一样裹在被子里。  
“我睡醒了看见你这样，好心想把你松开，你居然还踢我，嗯？”李赫宰歪着头抬起脸，挑了挑眉毛，探身凑到人身边。看着对方惊慌失措又迷茫的表情，在人嘴唇上亲了一下。  
“昨天还闹着不让我回家，现在睡醒了就翻脸不认人了？”  
有短暂的睡醒失忆症一样的李东海，终于回了神，记起了面前这个人。  
李东海把头埋在了被子里，又稍微露出了点眼睛，望着对方“..对不起，我不记得你的名字了..”  
李赫宰听到这话，额头觉得凸凸的跳起来。他强忍住想一巴掌拍下去的冲动，他怕自己这一巴掌下去，对方怕是要爬不起来。  
“赫宰..我叫李赫宰。现在记住了吗？李东海？”  
李东海听到自己的名字，又条件反射的瑟缩了一下。“记住了…赫宰…等下，你怎么会知道我的名字？”  
李赫宰盘着腿在人面前坐好。“你后面太累了晕过去睡着了，一个晚上，足够让我知道你叫什么名字了吧？”  
李东海听到睁大了眼睛，音调都提高了：“你翻我东西？”  
“啧，我可没有，别瞎说。我就是欣赏了一下你的佳作，上面又不是没署名？”李赫宰脸不红心不跳的编着谎话，他可不想暴露自己翻对方脏衣楼这种有点变态的事实。  
“不过我还顺便发现了点好东西。”李赫宰说着，露出一个邪笑，脸凑到人面前，把人手上捏着的被子往下扯。“没想到你人体素描画的那么好？干嘛要藏起来，不挂起来呢？”  
“呀李赫宰！你还说你没翻！”李东海恼羞成怒，把被子一踢，挥着胳膊就在人肩头来了一拳。打完之后才发现自己太过冲动了，嘴上却依旧说着：“在别人家做客怎么能乱翻东西呢，阿西。”  
“呀，邀请别人来你家做客，招待的方式就是用身体吗？还有，你偷窥我的事又要怎么算？”  
李东海听到这儿，脖子都红了一圈。“我…那是…艺术鉴赏..我没..额..对不起，就算我们扯平了。”  
“那不行，你看了我那么多次，我就操了你一回，这像话吗？”李赫宰不依不饶，直接把人从被子里剥了出来。“现在休息够了吧？还记得自己睡着前说的话吗？”  
李东海咬住了自己的下嘴唇，他当然记得。就算他不记得，酸胀的后穴和身上青紫的痕迹也一直在提醒他。李东海把头扭到一边道：“现在不行…没有洗过，脏死了..”  
“这个简单，一起洗不就好了？”说着李赫宰从床上起来，一个公主抱把对方抱在了怀里，熟练地往卫生间的房间走去。  
“呀！我不是这个意思！你等一下！先把我放下来！呀！李赫宰！”李东海手忙脚乱的抱住了对方脖子，生怕自己掉下来，他也不敢大幅度挣扎，生怕对方摔着自己。  
“是，是，李东海先生。我一定会伺候的你舒舒服服，让你物有所值的。”李赫宰把人放在了洗手台上。  
李东海卫生间的洗手台是长方形的大理石，做的又宽又长，只在正中间放了个洗手盆，旁边都是空的，洗漱用品都藏在大镜子后面或者暗格里。  
“自己刷牙洗脸会吧？我去给你放水，啧，昨天射进去的好像没洗干净呢..”李赫宰也不知道在和对方说话还是自言自语，把人放下就不管了，光着上半身，去给浴缸放水。  
“阿西…这个人到底听不听人说话啊！”李东海自暴自弃的拿起牙刷刷牙，脚后跟踩在台子上，侧着脸看着镜子里的自己。脖子上都是暧昧的吻痕，一直延伸到胸口。胳膊上也留了对方手抓过，留下浅浅的青色。  
李东海皮肤白，又很容易留伤痕，对方力气大点就能留下一大堆痕迹，更何况对方做完压根没有克制自己的欲望。   
李东海刷牙刷的很用力，他每次都要把牙齿刷出血才觉得是干净了，并且每次吃过一点东西都要清洁口腔，不然怎么都觉得嘴巴里不舒服。  
李赫宰放水比他更快，出来发现这人还在刷牙，皱了皱眉，把人手里的牙刷抢走。“不许刷了，知不知道刷牙刷太久嘴巴会烂掉的？”  
李东海嘴巴里都是泡沫，懒得和他争辩，漱口洗脸，把头发顺到后面，露出自己光洁的额头。“我自己洗就好了？你要是没事的话？外面等我？”  
李赫宰把人提到怀里，再把人丢到了能勉强容下两人的浴缸。“现在知道怕了？勾我的时候怎么没想着逃跑啊李东海？”  
李东海刚想反驳，嘴巴就被人堵住了。两人嘴里都是浓郁的薄荷味，李赫宰毫不客气的把舌头伸到他的嘴里，一点点的占据他嘴里的每一处。李东海有些迟钝的回应着，被吻到情深处，逐渐放开了。  
做都做过了，自己现在再害羞拒绝，确实别扭不好看。他大方的回应着对方的激吻，没想到李赫宰比他还放的开。  
接着水的阻力，李赫宰伸着指头捅进了李东海体内。  
李东海瞬间瞪大了对方眼睛，牙齿一用力咬到了对方的舌头，李赫宰猛的动了下，手指伸的更深了。  
“哈啊..你别进来..呜..别碰那里..”李东海环着人脖子，脸贴在对方脸庞，低声喃喃道。  
“我帮你检查一下，有没有东西留在里面啊..”李赫宰道，手指适应了阻力后，快速的抽动了起来。  
李东海的后穴敏感的收缩，在水里被进入的感觉有些微妙，他总觉得有水流顺着缝隙涌进来。  
“手指好像不行呢..一直有水伸进来哦..”李赫宰嘴上说着，抽出手指，扶着自己的下身挺了进去。“这样的话，检查的更细致一些吧？”  
“嗯…太大了…慢一点…”李东海也不在拒绝，反而是热情的贴了上去，圆润的屁股不断扭动着，两人身边的水流上下浮起。  
“哈啊..再深点，不够..再深点..哈啊”李东海忍耐着饥渴的欲火，收缩着穴口刺激着对方的火热，前身的阴茎也顺着水流在李赫宰小腹上戳弄。  
李赫宰揉捏着对方挺立粉嫩的双乳，李东海觉得胸前虽然疼痛，但更多的是对方带给他的快感。乳尖逐渐也变得酥酥麻麻，他忍不住挺着胸膛呻吟着。“呜呜呜..这里也要用力，好痒，捏一下，哥哥..哈啊…赫宰啊..咬一下。”  
李赫宰被主动的李东海引得欲火刷刷冒出，他用牙齿咬住对方的乳尖拉扯，满意的听到身下人发出舒服的低吟。  
李东海仰着头，手伸下去撸动自己的分身，有水流飞溅到了他脸上，他眯着眼睛，双眸迷离除了欲望看不出别的东西。及时是在水下，身前分泌出的黏腻还是明显的落在他的手指上。他快速的撸动着自己的下身，屁股也扭来扭去，最后一口咬住对方的肩头，身体一耸一耸的射了出来。  
高潮中的后穴也一缩缩的收紧，李赫宰被人夹的差点失控。他往外抽出了一些，等人射干净才重新涌入，用力的抽插着。白嫩的股间看得到粗壮的下身进进出出，原本清澈的水被焦的浑浊不堪。  
李东海射完也没松口，懒散的趴在对方身上，配合的扭动着身体。  
“刚刚不让进来，现在又不让人拔出来。”  
李东海撅了噘嘴，又勾着嘴角眯着眼道：“因为赫宰干的…太舒服了，舍不得拔出来…嗯，再用力点..没顶到..”水流的阻碍让人进出的不太方便，李东海被顶的舒服却没有昨日那种被憋得只想大声哭泣的感觉，不满意的拍了一下对方的背。  
“小骚货…早知道你这么骚..我早就过来干你，还要等这么久..”  
“哈啊..所以干嘛..唔嗯..约别人..嗯..有我就够了..哈…就是这里..用力”两人身旁的水花啪啪啪的飞溅，两人交合处的水浪幅度也加大。李赫宰狠狠地在人体内冲撞，囊袋在人娇嫩的臀肉上拍打，李东海的身下被人撑的鼓鼓囊囊，清晨第一股精液如数射入了李东海的体内，全都浇在了人最深处的嫩肉上。  
李东海双腿和脚趾都弯曲在一起，下身在人身上蹭弄着又射了出来。李赫宰把下身抽了出来，坏心眼的用手按压着对方小腹，水流逐渐多了浓白的无法和水混合在一起的液体。他抬眼看着李东海，正媚眼如丝的望着他，舌头不安分的舔着鲜红的嘴唇。  
对方放荡的表情激的李赫宰下身又硬了起来，拉着李东海脚踝，让人一直脚踩在自己的肩头，挺着再次暴涨的阳具又操进了还含着他的精液的后穴里。原本在一股股流出的液体被重新压入体内，李东海其实早就累了。  
但是精神的快感一直刺激着他，让他舍不得对方的分开。李赫宰快速抽插了几十次后，自己半坐在了水里，李东海扶着浴缸的边缘，两人交合的姿势变成了骑乘式。  
他骑在李赫宰的快件，扭动着小屁股，被干的红肿的后穴还是卖力刻苦的吞吐着对方粗壮的下身。李赫宰的手不老实的在他身上抚摸着，又握着他的下身一下下撸动。  
“舒服吗？哥哥能不能把你喂饱？”  
李东海看着对方一脸得意的表情，心里忽然有了莫名的胜负欲。“想喂饱我，哥哥还要再努力点啊..才射了两次，糊弄谁呢..”李东海觉得这句话好笑，嗤嗤的笑起来，逐渐地笑声变成肆无忌惮的大笑。  
李赫宰被他笑的气死了，掐着对方腰用力往上冲撞。“你自找的啊李东海，老子以后每天都要这样干你，累晕过去了就把你再操醒，把你干到每天就只想着被大鸡吧操，那个时候可别后悔。”  
李东海知道对方不是在开玩笑，对方也完全有这个实力，他语气赶紧软下来告饶。“我错了，哈啊..慢点..哥哥…哈啊..赫宰哥哥..呜啊..要射了…嗯..憋不住了..”  
李东海一副被人干坏的表情，趴在了对方身上，嘴也合不上，上下两张嘴都往外流着水。李赫宰把人抱在怀里，胯间不断地涌动，顶到对方软烂的深处，把精液又一次浇灌在人体内。  
李东海被干到情深处，不断地在人脸和嘴上亲吻着“呜…喜欢你..哈啊..射进来…都给我..赫宰啊..赫啊..哈啊…好舒服..”  
李赫宰顺从的满足了对方的一切要求，直到李东海的一活动就会有白色的液体往外流出，沾满了两个人的胯间。


End file.
